Legolas in The Firing Line
by CrypticKilljoy
Summary: Legolas is prone to the slightest over reaction. But what do his friends think of his tendency to try and shoot every living thing in sight? Rated T for implied levels of violence


Since the coronation of King Elessar, Gimli and Legolas had been fulfilling their promise to each other. Firstly, the pair travelled to Fangorn forest, and, with the blessing of the ancient Ent, they were allowed to access the deeper and partially untouched areas of the sprawling and, for an elf of the Woodland Realm, magnificent, wood.

True to his word, Gimli lead Legolas, after the pair has examined and toured Fangorn, to the Glittering Caves of Helm's deep. Much to the dwarf's surprise, Legolas was taken aback by the beauty and extravagance of the bejewelled caves.

However, the incident that we, my dear reader are concerned with takes place on the journey to Minas Tirith. The roads had been peaceful since the defeat of the Dark Lord, Sauron; however, there would occasionally be a scout of Gondor or even Rohan that rode across the path of the two friends. Each time the unexpected rider would approach, Legolas, perhaps acting on instinct alone, drew his bow and had an arrow ready to shoot the unwitting soul whom had disturbed their journey.

"Legolas, lad, you'd be safer keeping that pretty bow of yours hidden. At least until we get back to Aragorn." Sighed the dwarf exasperatedly, raising his eyebrows at the young scout in an apologetic manner.

Legolas groaned once and slid the bow back into the intricate quiver that lay slung across his back; the quiver and bow that had been given top him by the Lady of Golden Wood, Galadriel. It transpired however, that, the bow would not remain where it lay for long. This time, a mere rustling among the branches of the trees overhead was the cause for Legolas to pull the bow, fit it snugly with an arrow and, only at this point did he realise that his target was a meagre bird, searching for a bite to eat.

"I'm beginning to think that you've really got a problem with that bow, Legolas." Gimli mused, a knowing glimmer in his dark eyes.

"Once again, friend, you're over exaggerating..." Legolas grimaced, replacing the bow and forcing the pure white horse upon which they rode to continue along the path.

The road quietened. Neither an animal nor person crossed their path until they reached the outskirts of the realm of Gondor and the residence of their close personal friend; King Elessar, also known as Aragorn. Only minutes after they had passed into the Gondorian capital of Minas Tirith when a young man in livery of the Tower guard passed them by, this young man was in fact a hobbit; a hobbit by the name of Meriadoc Brandybuck, Merry to his friends. He greeted the pair cheerfully, passing by on his journey to the mess hall with the other guards.

Unbeknown to the still mounted rider; their friend, the King had approached silently, a smile illuminating his face, giving him a kind of glow one attributed to the elves. A cough announced his appearance, this disturbance, however, caused Legolas to string his bow and spin around in the saddle to face his dear friend.

Aragorn exclaimed in elvish, startling Legolas out of his reverie. He stared at his bow, his brow furrowed with concern for the words that Gimli had spoken during one of his previous reactions.

"As I said, Legolas, you need to think before you draw." Said Gimli knowingly, jumping from the saddle and landing with a dull thud on the stone.

"For once, Gimli, I'm going to agree with you," Aragorn smiled, "Legolas, put the bow away and join us for the feast." He implored in elvish, waving in the direction of the Hall.

"Fine." Stormed the elf, stowing the bow back where it belonged and, sliding gracefully from the saddle of the horse. One of the many traits of elves, as the King knew, was their tendency to act on instinct, as an Elf who had fought alongside the Fellowship for so long, Aragorn could not expect Legolas to act in any other manner when faced by a situation which startled him, even in the slightest.

Aragorn placed his arm comfortingly around the elf's shoulders, and ducked his head to Legolas' ear and whispered, "I love you, you stupid, warrior of an elf." He murmured. Legolas' hand twitched towards his bow, however, he left it hang and accepted the statement with a contented sigh.


End file.
